One of the strongest human instincts involves the care and nurturing of offspring. Parents provide for their children in a wide variety of ways. At a basic level, however, most parents provide their children with the necessities of food, clothing and shelter. While the needs of children last from birth through later years, the care and nurturing of newborns and young infants present special issues.
In response to these special issues, the infant/baby industry continues to grow with new and innovative products that are continuingly made available to expectant mothers and fathers for the care of their children. Presently, the infant industry offers a vast number of products ranging from bedding products, travel products, feeding products, toys, bathing and health products, clothing, and the like. More specifically, for example, numerous cushion devices, such as sleep positioners are sometimes used to create a better sleeping environment for a young child. Of these products, perhaps the most sought after items are those that improve the comfort of an infant while sleeping to both maximize their time asleep and keep them safe.
There are various kinds of infant sleep aids that accomplish these goals. For example, some products play soothing sounds to help lull an infant to sleep and may even be sound activated so that if the infant awakes, the soothing sounds may again return the infant to sleep. Sleep aids may also come in the form of sleep supports to support an infant in a particular sleeping position. For example head supports position a sleeping infant's head in a manner that helps prevent Flat Head Syndrome (Plagiocephaly).
Oftentimes, infant sleep aid products are developed in response to pediatrician recommendations. For example, some pediatricians recommend that an infant be placed either on his/her back while others recommend that the infant be placed on his/her side in an effort to reduce the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, commonly referred to as SIDS. As a result, various infant sleep positioners have been developed and typically take the form of support pillows or wedges that may be positioned about the infant to maintain the infant in the desired sleeping position.
Some pediatricians have also recommended that an infant's overall sleep may be improved if the infant's head is elevated. According to some pediatricians, elevating an infant's head makes breathing easier and improves digestion, particularly for nasal congestion and digestive problems. An example of an infant sleep aid directed toward elevating an infant's head is sometimes referred to as a crib wedge. Crib wedges may be in the form of an inclined pad are typically designed to fit within a crib. Some crib wedges are configured to fit underneath a standard crib sheet while others remain above the crib sheet similar to a pillow.
While crib wedges may improve the overall comfort of an infant while sleeping, infants tend to roll out of position due to the slope of the wedge. As a result, the infant is unable to realize the benefits of the crib wedge and, perhaps more importantly, may shift into a position that is potentially harmful to the infant's health. Accordingly, there is a need for an infant sleep aid that both elevates an infant's head and maintains the infant in a safe position while sleeping.